<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Will Tell by silentepidemic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520828">Time Will Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentepidemic/pseuds/silentepidemic'>silentepidemic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cassunzel lantern scene, Character Growth, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Disasters, Gay Panic, Gen, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), No Time Like the Past AU, Rapunzel learning from her mistakes, Season 3, Teenage Rebellion, lots of cute moments, tw: underage kiss, useless bisexual Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentepidemic/pseuds/silentepidemic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a magical hourglass sends her back in time 8 years, Rapunzel stumbles on the chance to gain a new appreciation and understanding for Cassandra through exploring her past-- chores in the castle, training on the guard, and dealing with her father--  all the while coming to profound realizations about her feelings towards her friend in the present.</p><p>No Time Like The Past AU in which Rapunzel finds a young Cassandra instead of Eugene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to Avaloon for being a great Beta who bounced around ideas with me, let me just ramble on about Cassunzel endlessly, and provided excellent feedback. &lt;3</p><p>The story will consist of two parts and an epilogue.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rapunzel finds a magical hourglass which sends her to the past and straight to a 16 year old Cassandra.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rapunzel was furious and did not understand why Eugene was behaving this way. They had been walking the halls of the castle when they found Ms. Crowley dismantling Cass’s room. Rapunzel had been shocked to see her friend’s things get thrown away into storage and her room stripped down. It was still her bedroom and as the queen, albeit temporary, she should get to decide whether or not Cassandra’s room stays as is. Eugene was not as eager as her to put everything back in its place.</p><p>“Friends don’t leave friends behind. I need you to understand that,” she said firmly. Cass had been her best friend for years and she wasn’t ready to let that go. It seemed that Eugene wanted her to give up on her.</p><p>“Rapunzel, she’s the one who left you.” She glared up at him, frustrated and completely dumbfounded that he could be so heartless. After all these years and all that they had been through together, she expected more from him. She huffed and decided that she didn’t want to talk to him about this anymore. Without another word, she took a box of Cassandra’s things and stormed out to find a private place to look at them.</p><p>Rapunzel wasn’t sure where to go but she didn’t want to be found. She clutched this box of precious items tightly to her chest and let her feet guide her. She ended up in the courtyard near the stables in which Cassandra would often spar and practice. Rapunzel’s body felt heavy as she leaned against the wall of the stable and sat in the grass. She stared into the box and lifted the framed painting she made of her and Cassandra and ran a finger across her face. Sighing, she put it on the grass beside her and then her hands found a heavy, impressive hourglass that she had never seen before.</p><p>“Huh, this isn’t Cass’s,” she said before it exploded into a cloud of blue and purple, temporarily blinding her.</p><p>Startled, Rapunzel jumped to her feet, the contents of the box spilling all over the ground. She coughed and sputtered, reaching her arms out around her as she blindly tried to find anything to stabilize her. She ran headfirst into a large animal and it made a large snort in response. She blinked and her vision began to return. Fidella looked down at her, stomping one of her hooves to the cobblestone in irritation. Did she look… shorter?</p><p>“I’m sorry, Fidella!” She stoked the horse’s shoulder, feeling a little disoriented. She looked down at her hands, flipping them over a few times to confirm they were there and then examined her body. Everything looked the same, felt the same, but after everything she had been through over the last two years, she didn’t trust a cloud of colorful smoke. She gave the horse a gentle pat before walking toward the courtyard, anxious to find Eugene.</p><p>The field was empty aside from a slender teenager with long dark hair in a ponytail sparring a practice dummy with a long broadsword. Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, certain that no one had been standing there a moment ago. Their back was to Rapunzel but she didn’t recognize them to be any of the training members of the guard or any of the children that lived in the castle. It was a little odd to her that she had never seen them before. They were wearing an oversized forest green tunic and walnut brown leggings. Their gloves and boots were both black but had significant wear that made them faded.  She watched them, mesmerized by the way that they seemed to dance as they struck the dummy from different angles, moving with light but somehow still solid feet. It seemed familiar. She wanted them to move just a little bit to the right so that she could see their face.</p><p>Rapunzel gasped as the figure turned. Her face scrunched in concentration, there stood Cassandra. But it wasn’t her, or at least how Rapunzel knew her. She looked to be maybe 8 years younger than when Rapunzel had seen her last, cheeks fuller, and her body long and thin, not yet shapely and muscular.  Rapunzel didn’t understand what she was seeing but her pulse quickened and her heart filled with what could only be described as elation. Cassandra was focused on her task and was slashing wildly until Rapunzel waved an arm eagerly in the air and called out to her.</p><p>“Cassandra!” She jumped at her name and looked up, pointing her sword in the direction of the voice. Suddenly her eyes were completely wide and her cheeks flushed bright pink. The sword awkwardly fell from her hands and Cassandra flailed as she tried to grab the hilt. She tripped over her own feet and fell forward, tumbling gracelessly to the ground, her sword landed beside her in the dirt. Her face was expressionless as she processed what had happened before hiding her face in her hands in what Rapunzel suspected was severe embarrassment.</p><p>Rapunzel ran over and knelt down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. “Oh Cass, I’m so sorry. I was just excited to see you.” Cassandra jerked away from Rapunzel’s touch. She stared up at her in complete shock as if she was some sort of mythical creature. Rapunzel frowned and stood up. What was going on? She offered her a hand, which Cassandra stared at before taking with complete reluctance. She couldn’t seem to look her in the eyes.</p><p> “Thanks,” Cassandra said before quickly grabbing her sword from the ground and walking away from her toward the castle. Rapunzel could hear her faintly talking to herself. “You complete idiot! Oh god. I’m never leaving my room again.” Rapunzel watched Cass throw her head back and groan loudly before she disappeared behind the stone wall.</p><p>“Valerie! What the heck are you doing?” A loud voice came from behind her and Rapunzel looked around to see who this woman could be referring to but there was no one else. A very tall and severe looking woman came toward her and grabbed her by the collar before dragging her back toward the stables. “I swear, if you don’t at least try to get your duties done before wandering off, I will not hesitate to send you back wherever you came from. Fidella’s mane is in knots and half of the stalls have yet to be mucked or buckets filled with water! Why they sent you, I’ll never know.” Back in front of a row of stalls, the woman pushed her toward the pitchfork. “Hurry up and get it done!”</p><p>After the women walked away, Rapunzel dove toward the nearest water bucket. She stared down at the reflection of a young girl, maybe 16, with round features, bright blue eyes, and short brown hair. She touched her face and tried to make sense of this. Her hands looked like her own when she looked down at them but in the reflection, she could see worn hands and dirt under the nails. Rapunzel leaned against the wall for support. <em>What was going on? Why wasn’t she herself? </em>Wait… <em>The hourglass!</em></p><p>She frantically ran to where she had dropped the box of Cassandra’s things to only feel her heart sink. There was nothing there. Oh no, no, no. What was she supposed to do? Was she stuck here forever?</p><p>Completely at a loss, she walked to the pitchfork and began doing the chores the woman had instructed her to finish. The poor girl she was inhabiting didn’t deserve to lose her job because she was too wrapped up in her own problems. She found that mucking out the stalls and refilling buckets actually was a welcome distraction and the physical exertion much needed. Her muscles ached in a way that she had missed. Being a queen after a year traveling the Seven Kingdoms was a serious demotion in her physical fitness. She wondered if this is how Cass must have felt after being forced into the role of her lady in waiting when she was built to be a warrior.</p><p><em>Cass! </em>That was it! She needed to find her and then she could figure out what to do from there. After their last interaction though, she wasn’t sure what their relationship might be. Cass had been very clearly flustered, though she probably hadn’t expected someone to be watching her. Was Valerie one of her friends? It was unlikely, Cass had mentioned her struggle to make friends before. But Rapunzel was convinced she’d be able to warm up to her. She had done it before, after all. As she brushed through Fidella’s mane, she wondered what Cass might be like at this age. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, thinking about that first moment of joy when she saw her friend again and wishing she could bottle up that feeling and keep it near her heart always.</p><p>--</p><p>By the time Rapunzel had finally finished, it was dark outside and she was completely exhausted. Dragging her feet as she walked through the main floor of the castle, she headed automatically in the direction of her tower. She was immediately stopped by the guards.</p><p>“What are you doing?” A man with a long grey beard asked fiercely. He stared down at her, dumbfounded as to why a young girl would be so comfortable walking to the private wing of the castle.</p><p>“Oh. Uh, I think I’m just uh, lost? Sorry,” she said quickly before heading in the opposite direction. Rapunzel began to realize that she didn’t know where she slept. She lived in the servant’s quarters, right? But did she have a room? Did she live with other stable hands? Her stomach growled and she suddenly became aware of the emptiness in her stomach. Had she missed the servant’s dinner?</p><p>As she turned the corner, she spotted a familiar face at the end of the hall. Sensing another person, Cassandra looked up and stared for a moment before the same wide-eyed expression as earlier appeared on her face. Before Rapunzel could warn her, Cassandra ran straight into a suit of armor, which clanged loudly and began to topple over. She yelped in surprise and wrapped her arms around the waist in an attempt to stabilize it. The helmet dislodged and began to fall to the floor. Rapunzel leapt and just managed to catch it before it hit. Cassandra sighed in relief.</p><p>“Thanks,” she said, her face flushed. Rapunzel had never seen her friend like this and found it endearing. Cassandra dragged the armor into place whilst Rapunzel reattached the helmet, attempting to make it look as it had before. “I promise I’m not always this clumsy.” Cassandra crossed her arms and her hands fidgeted with the sleeves of her emerald tunic, a color that Rapunzel noted looked well suited to her.</p><p>“I know you’re not.” Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen you, sparring with your sword. You’re…” Rapunzel paused, trying to think of the right word but recalling their days together, entranced by the way she made complicated maneuvers look effortless. “Exceptional.” Cassandra smiled shyly and tucked a thick curl of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“You’re new to the castle, right? What’s your name?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“Valerie.” It felt odd to claim a name that was not hers. Cassandra held out her hand.</p><p>“I’m Cassandra.” Rapunzel took her hand and beamed at her, feeling giddy at the touch. She was reluctant to let go. Cassandra’s brow furrowed. “Wait, you already knew that. How did you know my name?” Rapunzel began to panic and racked her brain for a plausible reason for why she would know this.</p><p>“You’re the Captain’s daughter.” Cassandra groaned at this and Rapunzel blinked at her, taken aback.</p><p>“Of course. It’s always that,” she scowled. “I should go. Nice meeting you.” She turned to leave and Rapunzel grabbed her arm.</p><p>“Wait!” She quickly withdrew her hand when she saw the stern look on Cass’s face. “I mean, can you help me? I don’t know where—"  She realized she could say she didn’t know where she lived, that would sound ridiculous. While she panicked about what to say, her stomach growled loudly.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Rapunzel nodded. Cass glanced around the corridor before motioning for Rapunzel to follow her. “Come on, I’ll take you to the kitchens.” Cass turned on her heel and confidently strode down the hallway.</p><p>“Are we allowed?” Jogging to keep up, Rapunzel was suddenly very aware they weren’t the princess and her lady in waiting but two teenage girls. Cassandra’s long ponytail bounced on her back, the hair curling at the ends. She absently thought about what it might be like to run her hands through it, to twist the lush curls in her fingers.</p><p>“Nope,” Cassandra said over her shoulder before stopping at an inconspicuous painting of a thin woman with a hooked nose and bright blue eyes. She ran her fingers along the ornate frame until -CLICK-. The painting opened like a window and Cassandra motioned for her to climb inside. Stunned, she obliged and found herself in a dark passage, lined with stone bricks. It illuminated as Cassandra appeared behind her, holding a lantern from the hallway. She secured the painting shut and walked ahead, motioning for Rapunzel to follow her.</p><p>The silence was deafening. Rapunzel was desperate to fill it, to ask her questions about her life and tell her how much she had missed her. Instead, she stared ahead and thought about the countless times Cassandra had taken her through various passages to sneak out of the castle, though she had kept a few, including apparently this one, to herself. Cassandra cleared her throat and Rapunzel turned to look at her.</p><p>“Do you, uh, like it here?” Cassandra asked.</p><p>“In this tunnel?” Even in the dim light, Rapunzel could see her face flushing again.</p><p>“No, no, I mean the castle,” she said through nervous laughter, running a hand through her bangs and avoiding her gaze.</p><p>“It’s lovely. At least the parts I’ve seen so far, I haven’t spent a lot of time inside,” Rapunzel said, remembering she was a stablehand.</p><p>“Oh, I should show you around. You know, cause I live here. But only if you want. You don’t have to if you don’t want to or don’t want me to be the one to show you.” The words spilled out so quickly Rapunzel took a moment to process them.</p><p>“I would really like that,” she said, smiling.</p><p>After a few minutes, Cassandra stopped and felt around on the stone. She stuck her arm into a narrow hole in the wall and yanked on something, which caused part of the wall to shift outward, landing them directly into the corridor leading to the kitchens.</p><p>“How did you find this passage?” Rapunzel asked, watching Cassandra push the wall closed.</p><p>“There wasn’t much to do around the castle and so I explored.” She shrugged. “I always knew there were secret passages in the castle because I would hear my dad mention them and I started touching the walls and messing with different sculptures to try to find them. I broke a vase once and Dad was <em>not </em>happy. He made me apologize to the queen but she told me she always hated that vase anyways.” Rapunzel felt a wave of affection for her mother.</p><p>The oak door to the kitchen looked more imposing than it had before, if only because she knew they weren’t supposed to open it. Cass pushed it wide open without hesitation and walked in like she lived there. She reluctantly followed her inside, glancing around first to make sure no one had seen them. Cassandra tossed her an apple and Rapunzel yelped in surprise and almost dropped it. Cass chuckled, picking up an apple from a bowl on the table and taking a bite out of it. She walked into the open door of the pantry and after a few moments, came back with a handful of assorted pastries.</p><p>“Oh, a blackberry bun!” Rapunzel took it from the pile and began eating it. Cassandra leaned against the wall, arms crossed and watching Rapunzel curiously.</p><p>“Where are you from?” Rapunzel almost choked on her pastry. She hadn’t thought this far ahead. She had no idea, she barely knew this girl’s name.</p><p>“Antipe,” she decided once her mouth was not full. Cass stared at her and Rapunzel knew this wasn’t enough. “Uh, my family thought this would be a good opportunity since there wasn’t any work for me there.” To her relief, she seemed satisfied enough by this answer and almost looked envious. “Have you been before?” Cass snorted.</p><p>“I’ve never been outside of Corona. I barely leave the castle grounds most days.”</p><p>“You don’t? How come?”</p><p>“My dad. He’s pretty strict and never lets me go anywhere or do anything,” she said and let out a heavy sigh. “I feel trapped in here.”</p><p>“I know how that feels.” Rapunzel crossed her arms as the memories of her time in the tower flooded back. Sometimes just thinking about it made the world feel like it was tightening around her, trapping her again.</p><p>“It’s not all bad though,” said Cassandra quickly. “Don’t get me wrong, I do appreciate how lucky I am to be here. I get to train with the guard sometimes and I’ve learned how to take care of myself.” She looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her sleeve. “I just wish I could get out in the world and explore.”</p><p>“You will,” said Rapunzel, unable to help herself. “No one could dream of containing you.” Cassandra smirked.</p><p>“Should we go right now? I also know all the secret passages out of the castle.” Rapunzel laughed heartily, knowing this to be true. Cassandra smiled wide at her laugh and Rapunzel’s heart swelled, recognizing this smile to be one often reserved for her, seen only in private.</p><p>Noticing the way Rapunzel was staring at her, Cassandra couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks and looked down sheepishly, tugging on the black curl framing her face. Rapunzel caught a gleam of mischief in her eye just before she threw a blueberry bun at Rapunzel, who giggled and then tossed one back at her. Cassandra caught it and took a bite before glancing at the clock. “It’s getting late, we should go to bed. I’ll walk you there.” Rapunzel could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice and as she stepped out of the door, she turned to face Cassandra.</p><p>“Race you!”</p><p>They ran through the halls trying to be as quiet as possible but struggling to suppress playfulness that often had them both close to laughing. Rapunzel stopped short so that Cassandra ran into her and the latter scowled in mock seriousness before poking Rapunzel’s tickle spot in her side and ran ahead, grinning wide. A hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she chased after her, Rapunzel wondered what her life might have been like if she had never been in the tower, growing up alongside Cassandra. How might their lives have turned out if they had always had one another?</p><p>Cassandra stopped outside of a door that Rapunzel realized with a huge relief was where the other servant girls must sleep. She smiled up at her friend, feeling so unbelievably lucky to be with her now. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh, you will, huh?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow and smirked. Rapunzel felt her cheeks grow hot. Maybe she was being too presumptuous? “I’m teasing, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She put a hand on Rapunzel’s arm. “Maybe I’ll come visit you at the stables?”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Rapunzel said, trying to contain her enthusiasm. Cassandra smiled and squeezed her arm before walking back the way they had come. Rapunzel watched her go, catching Cassandra turn around to glance back at her. She blushed as she disappeared around the corner.</p><p>--</p><p>Rapunzel was disoriented when she woke up the next day, convinced it had all been a cruel dream, taunting her with a wish. But when her eyes adjusted, she saw a dark room filled with a dozen wooden bedframes, not the one of sunshine and murals that she was accustomed to. She sat up quickly, trying to wrap her head around her reality.</p><p>She had spent many dreams with Cassandra since they had parted. They were often recollections of past days spent together, both the mundane and the thrilling. Often Rapunzel would find herself reaching out for her to only find herself awoken in her bed, accompanied by her passive lady in waiting, Faith. She was fine but she was simply not Cassandra. After many desperate nights seeking her out in her dreams, it was incredible that this Cassandra was real. In her heart, she knew that she was not meant to be here. It was the will of a magical hourglass that brought her here and it probably would bring her back. What she couldn’t let go of was this ache and longing to cherish every second she had here, had with Cass again. Her life was so complicated in the present and she was not ready to return to it. She buried the nagging sensation that she was borrowing time that was not hers to have and got out of the bed, ready to live this day as if it were truly her own.</p><p>When Rapunzel approached the stable, she noticed that Cass was already there, standing in front of Fidella. She was stroking her face and looked like she was having a deep conversation with the horse, who appeared to be fully invested in whatever Cassandra was saying. Rapunzel couldn’t make out what she was saying until she was almost upon her.</p><p>“I don’t know Fidella, what if she doesn’t like gi—oh! Hi Valerie,” she said, glancing back to the horse. Rapunzel could tell whatever she had been talking to the horse about was not meant for her ears.</p><p>“She seems to like you,” said Rapunzel. Cass smiled and turned to the horse, putting her hands on the horse’s nose.</p><p>“I like her. She’s my favorite.” Fidella neighed in response. “She’s still pretty young but in a few years, I’m hoping we can be on the guard together.” She frowned. “Well, if my Dad lets me. Do you need some help?” Rapunzel was struggling to lift a bale of hay off the top of a stack, her hand just out of reach from the twine that held the hay together. Cassandra grabbed the bale for her before unsheathing a dagger from her shoe and cutting the twine so that the hay fell loose.  </p><p>They distributed the hay through all of the stalls and Cassandra assisted her in refilling the buckets of water and cleaning the many stalls. Rapunzel was shocked when they finished much earlier than she anticipated. She worried about the stern woman who scolded her yesterday but assured herself that she would keep herself busy. That was until she caught a familiar flicker in Cassandra’s eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Cassandra had brought her into an empty stall and spoke in a whisper. “What if we took Fidella out for a ride?” Rapunzel’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“But what if we get caught?” Her heart sped up as Cassandra’s face lowered toward hers.</p><p>“We won’t. You’re with me,” There was something about her confidence and how close they were right now and Rapunzel knew she would do anything Cassandra said. She bit the inside of her cheek anxiously and then nodded. A smile grew wide on Cassandra’s face and she excitedly ran off to get a saddle. Rapunzel released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.</p><p>Fidella eagerly accepted the saddle on her back and as they led her away from the stable, Cassandra reassured Rapunzel that she knew a place on the island that would be perfect for a secluded ride. When they were out of sight from the stable, Cassandra led them next to a tree stump. She mounted the horse and Rapunzel followed suit. She sat behind her and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s middle, who made a strained sound that she tried to conceal with a cough.</p><p>As they rode further away from the castle and through the small villages on the outskirts of the Isle of Corona, Rapunzel felt herself relax against Cassandra’s back and had an appreciation for the closeness. It had been months since she had so much as seen Cassandra, not to mention touched her. Cassandra wasn’t the most comfortable with physical affection but she never seemed to mind when Rapunzel hugged her or cuddled up close on cold nights in the caravan or when Rapunzel held her hand as they walked through the forest on solo excursions. She had the desire to hold her hand now and squeezed her a little tighter.</p><p>Cassandra led Fidella down a long path through a dense patch of trees before they found themselves at the beach, completely empty with the exception of a few sea birds. The water was quiet, lazily lapping at the sand. The horse’s pace began to quicken and soon they were flying down the shore. Cassandra started to laugh in the excitement and Rapunzel’s heart swelled at the wonderful sound. She joined in, holding her friend tight and savored the joy that was them together, on another adventure.</p><p>When Fidella grew too tired to continue, they let her graze in a nearby meadow and laid down on their backs on the warm sand. Part of Rapunzel wanted to run and splash in the water, something she had not done in a long time, but she remembered that this Cassandra did not know how to swim. She didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by asking and also feared how this might impact their future selves. Rapunzel wasn’t sure how long she would be here but she knew that she didn’t want to potentially wreak the closeness that was their time in the Lost Lagoon. It was very precious to her and she didn’t dare do anything that might change their history.</p><p>When Cassandra took her hand in her own, Rapunzel’s heart did a somersault in her chest. She glanced over at her and her friend was laying there with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips, looking utterly peaceful. Rapunzel grinned and closed her own eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just basking in the warm sun and gentle sound of waves crashing along the beach.</p><p>Their reverence was broken when Fidella appeared next to Cassandra and neighed loudly at her. Their hands broke apart as she jumped to her feet, looking around frantically. She stared wide eyed at something in the distance and pulled Rapunzel up from the sand.</p><p>“We have to go,” she said, dragging her toward the nearby trees. Fidella followed behind them and they just managed to escape from view when Rapunzel heard loud voices approaching and two guards on horseback flew past them. They stopped a few hundred yards away and looked back in their direction. Cassandra yanked Rapunzel with her behind a large tree and put a finger to Rapunzel lips. She waited a few moments before slowly peering around the trunk.</p><p>“Cassandra!” Hearing her name, she winced and her shoulders fell forward. She looked back at Rapunzel with a look of deep anguish. But rather than resign, she took a deep breath before straightening herself up and confidently walking out in the clearing. She made a lazy salute gesture with her pointer and middle finger.</p><p>“What’s up, Captain?” Rapunzel put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh.</p><p>“Cassandra,” said the Captain of the Guard warningly. “Where have you been? You were supposed to begin your handmaiden duties today and you never even showed up.”</p><p>“I told you, I’m not doing it. I’m supposed to be training with the guard, not cleaning bedsheets and sewing lace pillows.”</p><p>“You will go where you are needed and that is not up for debate. You will go back to the castle right this instant and do your job.” Cassandra’s hands tightened into fists and her face grew a deep shade of pink.</p><p>“I won’t do it!”</p><p>“I <em>will </em>have you sent away to a convent if you do not follow orders, Cassandra!” Her face paled immediately at that and whatever mask she was wearing fell away. She bowed her head and nodded weakly.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>The guards rode off as Cassandra shuffled back to Rapunzel and Fidella, staring at the ground. The horse kneeled on her front legs so they could climb onto her back and they began a wordless trek back to the castle. Rapunzel longed to comfort her friend and assure her of her value but struggled to find the words, feeling an invisible chasm between herself and Cassandra in this moment.</p><p>They stopped alongside the grazing pasture and dismounted. Rapunzel removed Fidella’s saddle before opening the gate and leading her inside. She patted the horse on the shoulder and she trotted away. Rapunzel turned to offer comfort to Cassandra but she had already walked away. She caught just a glimpse of her, head down and shoulders slumped, before she disappeared behind the stone archway leading to the castle.</p><p>“Cass!” Rapunzel yelled after her. But she was gone.</p><p>---</p><p>Rapunzel spent the remainder of her day cleaning and tending to the horses, missing Cassandra and thinking about the warmth that filled her completely when she was holding her hand on the beach. In the quiet that accompanied the setting sun, Rapunzel decided that she couldn’t wait any longer. She wasn’t sure how she would find her but she felt fiercely determined.</p><p>Back in the servant girls’ room, Rapunzel dug through the chest nearest her bed and searched for a more appropriate outfit. The dirty shirt and dark breeches she was currently wearing would not suit her scheme. She finally found a familiar pale orange dress that she had seen many times. <em>Perfect. </em>She threw them on and immediately set off toward the west wing of the castle.</p><p>Her new costume made her practically invisible and no one paid her any mind, even as she wandered through one of the busier parts of the castle. Guards let her pass into a hallway of guest bedrooms without even a word or acknowledgement. Rapunzel felt uncomfortable with the stark lack of interest or care for her presence, something she had become accustomed to as well as relied on during moments of loneliness. Aware of her insignificance, Rapunzel felt a gnawing feeling of realization.</p><p>As Rapunzel rounded a corner, Cassandra came into view, holding a rattan basket piled with laundry and muttering to herself. She was wearing a bonnet that matched her pale orange handmaiden dress and her long hair was loose from her usual ponytail, black curls wildly cascading over her shoulders. She glanced up and didn’t immediately register who was walking toward her and then startled, losing a few pillowcases from her basket as they fell to the floor. Rapunzel ran forward, picking up the linens and placing them back onto the pile. Cass stared at her and appeared to go through several emotions at once before landing on concern.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” she whispered, sounding equally cross and pleased to see her.</p><p>“I wanted to see you,” Rapunzel said, inclined to hug her but the large basket of teetering sheets was between them. She could see a hint of a smile on her face.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here! You could’ve gotten caught.”</p><p>“Actually, no one paid me any mind at all.” Rapunzel shrugged while Cass shook her head. “You helped me today, let me help you.” She took the basket from a reluctant Cassandra and walked with her down the hallway to the next room.</p><p>Together, it didn’t take them long to finish her chores. While walking back, Rapunzel eyed the corridor that led up her tower and bedroom. Catching this, Cassandra put a finger to her lips before grabbing Rapunzel’s hand. She ran, pulling her down the hallways and up the winding staircase. Rapunzel felt a sense of thrill that reminded her of that first night that Cassandra broke her out of the castle. This time, Cassandra led her to a hallway that was coated in a layer of dust. She opened the bedroom door and Rapunzel was met by a completely foreign image. White sheets covered every piece of furniture in the room, only vague shapes indicating what lay underneath.</p><p>“This is so bizarre,” she said, unable to help herself.</p><p>“I know, she’s supposed to be turning 12 next week.” Rapunzel felt a wave of nausea hit her. <em>Twelve. </em>This world had a twelve-year-old Rapunzel in it, trapped in a tower and doomed to another 6 years of a mother that feigned affection while siphoning life from her, all under the guise of love. “Are you okay?” Cassandra had appeared at her side, steadying her with a firm grip on her arm.</p><p>“It’s just really hard, thinking about it,” Rapunzel said, feeling a shiver run through her and burying down these feelings for another day.</p><p>“I understand that feeling. My dad blames himself for not being able to stop the person who took her,” said Cassandra, walking over to the window. She pulled open the curtain and stared out at the expanse that was Corona.  “He says they searched for days and found no sign of her anywhere.” She sat on the cushion and motioned for Rapunzel to join her. “Do you ever think about what she might be doing out there?”</p><p>“She’s probably wishing someone would bring her home,” said Rapunzel, trying to conceal the ache in her heart, knowing this to be untrue.</p><p>“I’m going to bring her home,” Cass said firmly.</p><p>“What?” Rapunzel stared at her in surprise. “How?”</p><p>“That’s why I want to join the guard,” she said simply, with a familiar spark in her eye. “I’m going to train and once I’m old enough, I’m going to join the guard and I’ll find her. I’ll chart the entire Kingdom of Corona by hand until I do.” Rapunzel’s heart swelled and took Cassandra’s hand.</p><p>“The lost princess is lucky to have you,” she said, beaming at her. Cassandra’s face flushed and she sheepishly smiled at her. Rapunzel went to hug her but Cassandra leaned in too and their foreheads knocked awkwardly. Cassandra jumped to her feet, face bright red.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Rapunzel was confused and stared up at her in bewilderment, rubbing her forehead.</p><p>“What? No, it’s okay!” Cassandra looked mortified and she wasn’t sure why.</p><p>“We should go back,” Cass whispered.</p><p>“We don’t have to whisper yet,” Rapunzel whispered back. Cassandra laughed nervously.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>As they walked back, Rapunzel noticed Cassandra retreating into herself. She was still confused as to why but she hooked their arms and felt Cassandra start to relax. When they finally parted outside of Rapunzel’s dorm room, she squeezed Cass’s hand in assurance. Cassandra smiled back at her before quickly retreating down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The longer she spends time with Cassandra, the more Rapunzel reflects upon their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Rapunzel continued her duties at the stable and didn’t see Cassandra at all. She spent most of the day stealing glances toward the courtyard, just wishing she would spy a glimpse of dark hair amongst the recruits training, despite the fact that she knew Cass was contained within the walls of the castle due to obligation and inexplicable rules. Even with this knowledge, she still wished she might be among them just for the comfort of seeing her pale face flush after exercise, the way she remembered it would be after Cass’s early morning training sessions. She longed for her company so desperately that she often would daydream about what it might be like for them to share private moments amongst the stalls and talking again, candidly and without that growing chasm that had slowly broken open during their time on the road. The longer she contemplated, the more her reality returned to her.</p><p>Exhaustion consumed her as she returned to the servant’s quarters, not from the day of work but from the constant reeling of her thoughts that replayed painful moments that she wished she could forget over and over. She had buried a lot of the memories of her journey down because they caused her substantial hurt. With the many hours of the day doing mindless work, they could not escape her anymore. As much as she often struggled with her queen duties and her constant companionship amid a desire for solace, she was able to shield herself from many moments filled with sorrow and pain. She couldn’t escape them now and they destroyed her. There was a relentless image in her mind that chased her down despite her attempts for relief— the way that Cassandra’s right hand completely shriveled and charred in only a few brief moments of contact. They had shared many a close and intimate touches over their friendship but this halted all of them. No longer did they huddle close or share a bed after late nights in the caravan. They never recovered and Rapunzel had never touched Cassandra’s bare skin again. Until now.</p><p>Rapunzel pushed herself under the basin of the tub in which she bathed, letting the sounds of the world muffle in an attempt to silence the memories that shrouded her in regret, in shame. She could not escape them, just as she couldn’t with all of the exertion of work. She opened her mouth and screamed into the water, releasing her pain desperately into the world where it could not be heard.</p><p>---</p><p>A few days went by without contact from her friend and they were days of ache and longing. Rapunzel relived their memories together in her dreams at night, basking in one tonight in which they were soaring among the clouds.</p><p>A hand on Rapunzel’s arm woke her abruptly and as her sight adjusted in the dark, Cassandra’s face appeared, lit only by a dim candle that she held in her hand. Rapunzel opened her mouth to speak and a hand covered it. Cass motioned toward the door with her head before removing her hand. Rapunzel nodded and pushed the covers away, following her friend silently, glancing around to the host of beds that were occupied by other women who worked in the castle.</p><p>Once outside the room, Cassandra smiled wide and took Rapunzel’s hand before pulling her down the hallway. Rapunzel couldn’t help the smile across her own face until she registered that her hand was held in Cass’s right hand. She desperately tightened her grip, wishing she could hold onto it forever and never allow it to become the withered hand that she created.</p><p>Cassandra led the way as they traveled down hidden corridors and exited the safety of the castle into the chill of night air. At one point, she pressed her entire body against Rapunzel’s, shielding them from the view of guards that walked past. Rapunzel immediately felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, fearing that the guards might hear it and alert them to their position. But as she stared up at Cassandra, her ears feeling hot, she admired the intense and focused attention of her eyes. She felt completely protected in her arms.</p><p>Once they had managed to navigate through the grounds surrounding the castle, they ended up in a small field of wildflowers that had an open view of the night sky while a stretch of trees protected them from the view of any village community. Cassandra breathed a sigh before sitting down in a cluster of clovers. She motioned for Rapunzel to follow, their hands still intertwined, and she did so immediately.</p><p>“I missed you,” Rapunzel whispered. The words escaped her in the space between them. She tried to formulate a second sentence but she couldn’t. These words encapsulated everything she was experiencing in this moment and had felt in the absence of her friend for the last few months. She just stared at Cassandra, whose eyes often had a sharp quality. Their conversations often caused them to soften and they did so again now. What she knew of Cassandra told her the smile that carried to her eyes was genuine.</p><p>The pair of them lay amongst the wildflowers, staring up at the sky. Rapunzel’s mind began reeling as she observed the stars and their everchanging patterns but a gentle squeeze of Cassandra’s hand brought her back to the moment, almost as if she had sensed her wandering mind. Even now, almost a decade away, Cassandra understood her. They didn’t need to speak as they observed the endless sky above. Rapunzel struggled to calm her mind and the seemingly endless musings that came from her. Cassandra’s grip remained strong but gentle enough that it almost felt like another part of herself.</p><p>She almost felt herself doze into slumber before her friend awoke her and brought them back the way they had come. Despite her body begging for sleep, Cassandra asserting herself through their secret path home caused her giddiness and her sleepiness to subside momentarily. Cassandra pressed a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving her alone. As she settled into bed and drowsiness allowed forbidden thoughts to come, she thought about a moment years ago where Cass had brought her through a similar passage and Rapunzel had an urge to kiss her friend on the lips.</p><p>---</p><p>Rapunzel waited in a corridor where she knew Cassandra would have to pass in order to do her handmaiden duties. She was practically bouncing where she stood, right next the suit of armor that Cassandra had nearly knocked over almost a week ago. She peered out the nearby window and into the town, the site of her scheme. She had the idea as another day without her friend had gone by. After noting that security and activity around the castle had significantly increased, Rapunzel wondered if this might be the cause for the absence. She was determined to see her now, to consume and cherish every precious moment and touch between them. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn and see the object of her thoughts, brows furrowed in a question.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be at the stables?” Cassandra asked in a low whisper. Rapunzel glanced around and pulled her behind the long velvet curtains for privacy.</p><p>“I have an idea.”</p><p>“Oh? Do tell,” Cass said dryly.</p><p>“We’re going to play hooky and go into town today.”</p><p>“We?” Cassandra raised her eyebrows. “I can’t, I’ve got so much to do. It almost feels like they’ve been giving me <em>extra </em>work these last few days.”</p><p>“Come on, where’s that daring Cass that I know? Please?” She pouted. Unwavering, Cassandra stared down at her, like she was searching for something, studying her. Rapunzel felt her face grow hot. After a while, the hazel eyes softened.</p><p>“Okay fine, but only for an hour… Just one hour!” She added, no doubt noticing how Rapunzel raised on her toes in excitement. She nodded in earnest and put a hand to her heart in promise before hooking their arms together. At first, she thought Cass was rejecting the contact but when she took her hand and intertwined their fingers instead, Rapunzel was certain she was flying among the clouds again.</p><p>Cassandra led them to one of her secret passages out of the castle after explaining that they couldn’t get in and out any other way, given that security was going to be crazy today. Rapunzel nodded, though she didn’t quite pick up why today was any different but didn’t ask further. She couldn’t keep track of time right now—it didn’t make sense to even try. Maybe it was one of the festivals. She smiled, wondering which one it could be.</p><p>Rapunzel expected for their hands to break apart at any moment but as they navigated the passage, they didn’t.</p><p>In the lively energy that was the town, no one noticed the two teenagers emerging from a cellar door in the alleyway nearest the bakeshop. Cassandra helped her up and pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. At the touch, Rapunzel felt her breath hitch and tried to hide it by clearing her throat. She noted the crowds forming around the different shops and the general excitement in the air. The sweet aroma of yeast carried down the street and made her mouth water.</p><p>“Let’s go to the bakery!” She said pulling Cass along, who laughed.</p><p>“Hold your horses. Don’t you want to see the square?”</p><p>They walked through the crowds of people and into the center of town. There were banners of purple and garlands of gold stretched across the buildings, almost twice as many as there were on an average day. Carts lined the street, the vendors selling everything from cupcakes to flags to flowers. There were lanterns everywhere. They hung from the banners, from the carts, and from the buildings. Musicians were playing lively melodies and children decorating the cobblestone in chalk drawings. Rapunzel felt light on her feet, itching to see all of it and engage in the splendor of town.</p><p>As they approached the large mosaic of her parents and herself as a baby, Rapunzel noticed a huge display. There were large floral baskets, stacks of books, baked goods, and so many lanterns. Her heart dropped into her stomach. <em>Oh.</em> She had forgotten what Cass had just said a few days ago about it being her birthday. It caused her a dull ache, remembering the many years that she lived for this day, a tiny bit of hope amidst her years of loneliness. The city of Corona had celebrated it with her, despite her absence. Now, after obsessing over her birthday for most of her life, it felt strange to forget. All she could think about was the raven-haired girl beside her, with her long fingers laced with hers and a wide crimson smile.</p><p>“Thanks for coming with me.” She squeezed her hand. “I know you didn’t want to and I’m grateful you came anyways.”</p><p>“I’m glad you convinced me.” As always, Cassandra’s eyes spoke more than her words ever could. Cass took her over toward a cart that was so enveloped in lanterns that she suspected it might have floated away had they been lit. Cass dug into her pocket and pulled out a few gold coins, which she gave to the merchant. “Pick the one you want.”</p><p>Rapunzel squealed in excitement. “Oh, I get to choose my own lantern?” Cass laughed heartily at the enthusiasm, causing her own heart to swell.</p><p>Cass grabbed the lantern closest to her without even looking at it while Rapunzel carefully examined each one, running her finger over the embroidered patterns and checking for tears. After a lot of consideration, she chose a round one with a purple floral pattern. She wondered if Cassandra noticed that she chose one that would complement her own. If in some lucky circumstance they launched them off together, she wanted them to match.</p><p>While buying cupcakes at a nearby stand, a ringing of a clocktower alerted them to the time. They had completely lost track of it in the splendor and savoring the other’s company. Cassandra glanced around and something caught her eye that caused her face to pale. Before Rapunzel could follow her gaze, Cassandra tightened her grip in Rapunzel’s hand and pulled her into the crowd. They struggled against the tight cluster of bodies and Rapunzel clung to her, desperate not to lose the contact. They emerged on the side street where they had initially come and Cassandra breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the cellar door.</p><p>“Cassandra!” The booming voice of the Captain caused them both to startle. Cass instinctively dropped Rapunzel’s hand and stepped in front of her. His face was a deep maroon and his frown so deep it could be seen under his thick mustache. She could see her friend’s hand shaking. “What are you doing here? You aren’t supposed to leave the castle!”</p><p>“I could say the same to you.” She quickly snapped back at him. The look in his eyes had an immediate impact and Cassandra whined almost inaudibly, continuing to make a protective barrier around Rapunzel. “We just wanted to see the square decorated for the princess. We were just about to head back, I promise.”</p><p>“You know that there are consequences for disobedience and not following your commanding officer’s direct orders, Cassandra.”</p><p>“Wait!” Rapunzel pushed Cassandra’s arm aside and leapt forward. “This is all my fault. I made her come with me.” Cass tried to speak and Rapunzel continued before she could interrupt. “She wanted to do her job and I just kept pressuring her into it. She never would have dared come down here if I hadn’t forced her. It’s not her fault, it’s mine.”</p><p>The Captain stared down at her, eyes narrowed. “Who are you?” He looked between the pair and frowned in realization. “Is she the reason you’ve been neglecting your duties and coming home late, Cassandra?” Rapunzel glanced back at Cass and her eyes were wide and panic stricken.</p><p>“Dad, I-“</p><p>“Yes, I’m sorry sir,” said Rapunzel. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“I should say it won’t. I thought increasing your obligations would deter you from such deplorable behavior but when the guards alerted me to your presence here today, I knew I needed to address it directly.” The hurt across Cassandra’s face broke Rapunzel. She wanted more than anything to reach out for her but didn’t for fear that it would make this situation worse. “You are forbidden from seeing one another. Cassandra, one more indiscretion and you know where your fate shall lie.” He motioned behind them and a guard appeared. “Take them back to the castle. I’m very disappointed in you, Cassandra.”</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Cassandra yanked her arm away from the guard when he reached for her. “Dad!” The Captain walked past them, not looking down or acknowledging her. “Dad, I’m sorry!” He stopped, his back to them.</p><p>“Get them to the castle, now!” He disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>---</p><p>The splendor and excitement disappeared behind them as they walked back to the main entrance of the castle. Only the scaping metal of the guard’s armor filled their ears and Rapunzel could not help but glance over at Cassandra every chance she got. Only once did the guard catch her and instruct her to look forward. They did not dare speak but both had so much to say. While Cassandra faced forward, back straight and taking the order seriously, Rapunzel wished she would look at her. She wanted to scream, to make sure Cass understood the depth of her regret and how much she wished she could have saved her from this painful confrontation. Even from her stoic profile, Cass looked mournful.</p><p>“Return to your duties,” the guard demanded once they had entered the great hall. </p><p>“Wait, just give us five minutes,” Cass asked of him. He stared down at her, every muscle in his face unmoving. “Avery, please. I’ll condition all of your leather for the next week.” He considered this for a few moments, his expression completely flat, before nodding and walking a short distance away, still watching them from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” Cass said the moment he was out of earshot.</p><p>“Of course, I did. It was my fault you got into trouble.” Cassandra smiled at her weakly and then her eyes widened.</p><p>“The lanterns!” Cass exclaimed, looking down at her hip. Rapunzel twisted around to see where the two lanterns had been tied to her belt. The round lantern decorated in purple had been crushed, the linen torn and wiring twisted inward, marking it ruined. She gasped and reached for the other one, lifting it and examining it. Cassandra’s lantern was completely intact and she breathed a sigh in relief. The lantern had been protected by her own, taking the brunt of bodies pushing them as they attempted to flee the square and away from the Captain.</p><p>“Thank goodness, yours is okay,” she said, holding it out to her. Cassandra’s stared at her as she took the lantern. She looked down at the destroyed lantern and then back at her own. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. She bit down on her lower lip and her hazel eyes became glossy.</p><p>“You should take it,” she said, trying to put it back in her hands. The tips of their fingers met under the lantern. This gave Rapunzel an idea.</p><p>“We should send it off together,” Rapunzel said in a low whisper. She paused for a moment, considering their options. The Captain had made it clear they couldn’t be seen together and most of the castle was going to be surrounded by guards. There weren’t any places they could be alone… “Oh! In the princess’s room. There’s a view of the whole kingdom up there! Since no one goes into that part of the castle, we’ll be safe.” The apprehension in Cassandra’s eyes soon turned to defiance and the corner of her mouth turned upward.</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Cass whispered back. “Hold on to the lantern and meet me inside the passage behind that one painting at 7 o-clock.” Rapunzel nodded as the guard approached them and commanded that they separate.</p><p>As they parted, they shared a prolonged moment of eye contact that caused Rapunzel’s ears to burn. It took everything in her power to continue walking away. </p><p>---</p><p>With Cassandra’s knowledge of the passageways and the guard patterns on this particular date, they managed to get to Rapunzel’s room without any trouble. Once inside, she sighed in relief and immediately headed toward the window, not wanting to miss anything. To her surprise, Cassandra was not behind her when she turned to ask her what time the first lantern launched. </p><p>Cass had stopped in front of a tall, intricately framed mirror. Her fingers tangled themselves in the ends of her ponytail, her lips pursed. The scrutiny in which she stared at herself made Rapunzel want to throw herself in front of the mirror. Instead, she waited, holding the space open for her to share if she made that choice.</p><p>“I hate my hair,” Cassandra finally said into the reflection. “It doesn’t feel like me. It feels like it’s a part of what my dad wants me to be. He raised me to be strong, to fight for what I believe in, and to stand my ground. Why is it that when I’m doing all of those things, he doesn’t want me to be doing them?” She made eye contact with Rapunzel. “I just want to be me.” Turning back to the mirror, she pulled at the ribbon in her hair and black curls cascaded down her back. She sighed and twisted a lock in her finger. Rapunzel approached slowly, gauging her before placing a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want me to cut it for you?” Cassandra quickly turned to her and stared at her with wide eyes. “Changing your hair can be very freeing.” Memories flooded through her, warming her from the inside out.</p><p>“Can you?” Cassandra spoke so softly that she wondered if she was afraid to think of this as a possibility. In response, Rapunzel walked over to the vanity. She placed the lantern down as she dug through the drawers and finally found silver shears and lifted them to show her. The glossiness in Cassandra’s eyes in combination with the enthusiasm in which she ran over to sit told Rapunzel everything.</p><p>“I want it here.” She motioned just below her chin.</p><p>Cassandra sat patiently as Rapunzel made deliberate cuts and loose hair fell to the floor. After the many years of friendship and studying every detail of Cassandra, she found it easier than she anticipated to replicate the shapes and length of her hair. When she finally had finished touching up here and there, she ran her fingers through the hair and then stood back to admire her work. Cass stared at her in excited apprehension and Rapunzel nodded. When she turned to look into the vanity mirror, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Panic began to creep up before arms wrapped themselves around her neck.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rapunzel felt Cass mumble into her neck. She laughed and hugged her tight in response. </p><p>At the ring of a clocktower, they quickly headed out of the window. On the balcony, they could see the entire city on the Isle of Corona. The first time that Rapunzel had stood here, she was speechless. Her entire world had been contained in the alcove that hid her tower and during her time there, she felt so lucky to have a picturesque view. Standing on the balcony had provided her with an expansive view of something she had never expected to have: a world ready to be explored. She could have never guessed what that really meant.</p><p>A speck of light down below caught Rapunzel’s eye and she squealed. “It’s time!” Cassandra held the lantern for her as she used a candle to light the fuse. The glow of the fire flicked in a pattern that reminded Rapunzel of a heartbeat. Cassandra put her hands over Rapunzel’s as they lifted the lantern into the sky and watched it rise above them, a single shrinking light against the blanket of indigo.</p><p>“Look!” Cass said excitedly, pointing down at the garden below.</p><p>A swell of gold filled the castle grounds, growing out like the ripple of a disturbed pond. The light flowed down the streams that were the many streets of the city, expanding further and further until it was like the light of the sun was filling the city of Corona. As the lanterns arose and sprinkled the sky in golden light, Rapunzel felt her eyes burning from tears. Even years later, the sight of the lanterns across the sky filled her with hope. She looked over to Cassandra, whose smile was as wide as she had ever seen it, the glow of the sky illuminating her face and reflecting in eyes. She enthusiastically leaned over the railing and pointed at the plumes of light rising from the ships in the harbor and the water mirroring the beauty of the sky. Rapunzel watched her friend’s authentic display of joy and wonder and the hope in her heart grew.</p><p>Rapunzel found Cassandra’s hand and squeezed it. She turned, wearing a toothy grin and cheeks rosy. Rapunzel stared into her mesmerizing hazel eyes and wanted to live in them forever. The Cass she remembered before she took the moonstone appeared in her mind and she imagined this moment in the present, lifting a lantern into the sky with her. Oh how she missed her and these same eyes now offered a brief solace.</p><p> A sudden crash in the hallway broke them out of the sanctuary. Yells of anger grew louder as Rapunzel registered the voices of her father and the captain of the guard, steadily approaching. Rapunzel sprang to her feet. She leapt to the window and swung a leg into the room. She turned back to Cassandra, who wore an expression of pure horror and sat frozen in place.  </p><p>“Get down!” She whisper-yelled back to Cass. “Lie down under the windowsill and don’t move. Don’t. Say. Anything.” She used her best game face as she stared down at Cass, who managed to nod at the instruction and ran forward and threw herself down, hidden from view. Rapunzel shut the window just in time to see her bedroom doors fly open with a loud crash.</p><p>King Fredrick stood before her, ten years younger and with a fire in his eyes that Rapunzel had never seen before. Paralyzed by the murderous stare, she was only brought back to her body by the Captain’s strong grip on her arm as he yanked her forward. Recognition registered in his face and his already stern look turned to his own expression of fury.</p><p> “Is Cassandra here?” He shouted down at her, fingers tightening around her wrist. She winced and shook her head furiously.</p><p>“Who is this girl? She looks barely 16.” The king’s steady gaze upon her was burning.</p><p>“She’s some servant who has been corrupting my daughter,” the Captain spat. “Of whom I am unconvinced isn’t in this room right now.”</p><p>“It’s just me,” Rapunzel said as he began scanning the room. “She didn’t want to come. After you said we couldn’t see each other anymore, she refused to speak to me. Please, I just wanted to see the lanterns.” She begged, becoming aware of her voice progressively growing higher in pitch. Her father crossed his arms and considered her for a few painfully long moments.</p><p>“Didn’t you say there was only one lantern that was launched from the balcony?” The king finally said, remaining firm but thoughtful.</p><p>“Yes, my guards stated that there was one.” His eyes stopped wandering and fell back onto Rapunzel. “You may be but a child but there are consequences for such a heinous act. You have broken into the princess’s bedroom, on her birthday of all days, and shown this kingdom a great disrespect.” Rapunzel hung her head, just pleading to Cassandra on the other side of that window, that she just remain quiet and she could save her from the fate she never deserved.</p><p>“We shall send her away to a convent first thing in the morning. They might be able to fix this behavior.” The king turned and Rapunzel could feel his exhaustion and sinking spirits even from yards away. He put a hand on the door frame before saying, “I want us to leave this room immediately, Captain. We shall lock this door until the princess returns.” The Captain pulled Rapunzel out of the room roughly and she managed only a short glance backward before the doors slammed behind them.</p><p>---</p><p>Rapunzel sat on a cot in a private room in the bowels of the castle, receiving an earful from Mrs. Crowley, whose harsh monotone scolding barely registered. She stared at the wall absently, pictured the Captain returning home just to find his daughter missing and knowing immediately that she had lied and that Cass was locked in the princess’s room. She could see him throwing open the door, Cassandra being lifted off her feet by strong hands and his voice booming in her face as he declared her destiny settled in the confines of a convent. The thought felt like a hand crushing her insides.</p><p>“Crowley!” A hollow knocking on the door brought her back to the room.</p><p>“What do you want?” The cranky woman yelled as she opened the door. Cassandra’s pale face framed by her now short black curls stared down at Mrs. Crowley. Rapunzel felt the urge to leap toward her but settled for the elation at seeing her face instead.</p><p>“My dad wants to arrange the details of getting Valerie to town to meet the carriage in the morning. He told me to watch her while you’re gone.” The woman groaned gruffly before walking out the door, muttering something rude about Cass, who rolled her eyes. The moment she was gone, Cass shut the door and sighed.</p><p>“I can’t believe that worked. The number of favors I owe the guard this week is ridiculous.” She smirked. “The newest pair are afraid of me so I was able to convince them with a bribe to give us some time before they start the night guard duty. Oh!” Rapunzel had sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck, hugging her tight. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said into her neck. “How did you manage to get away?”</p><p>“They locked the door which made getting out much harder but I got back home in time,” Cass said as they walked toward the bed and sat. “He was confused about my hair and I just told him I was with one of my handmaiden friends and she cut it for me.” She chuckled. “Joke’s on him, I don’t have any friends.” Her expression turned more serious. “I can’t believe you did that. I would’ve been a goner. No one has done anything like that for me before.”</p><p>“I’ll never hesitate to choose you first.” While the words were genuine, something about them didn’t sit right. They weren’t entirely true. Rapunzel had known herself to let Cassandra down on more occasions than she could count.</p><p>“What do we do now?” Rapunzel felt a clenching in her chest, and staring at Cassandra now, her mind flashed to the last time she had seen her friend- her hair electric blue, eyes glowing and wild. Rapunzel had begged her to listen and Cass responded in white hot rage. The memory didn’t sit the same anymore. She felt a wave of shame rush over her, rewinding the moment in her head as she had done so many times when she asked herself how Cassandra could have done this. However, this time the question that came to mind was how <em>she</em> could have done this. <em>What do I do now? </em>The answer had been sitting in the back of her mind, clouded during this haven, but it was clear now. She had to go back.</p><p>“I’m not running anymore,” Rapunzel said, smiling weakly.</p><p>“No no no, please, we can figure something out.” Cass grabbed her by the shoulders and the panic in her eyes begged her to stay. Unable to contain her anguish any longer, Rapunzel began to cry.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Cassandra. There was so much that I didn’t understand before. I thought I was doing the right things and making the right choices but I was short sighted and didn’t think about how they might affect you. You told me so many times and I never listened. I made so many mistakes and I’ve hurt you so many times and I couldn’t even let myself see what I had done. I just told myself it was <em>you.</em> I didn’t <em>see </em>you. Being here with you now and really seeing what it was like for you growing up and everything with your dad… you’ve helped me see and understand your <em>pain</em>. I was so consumed by my own tower that I didn’t recognize you had your own here in this castle. After sacrificing so much your whole life, I continued to make you sacrifice who you are for me. You gave so much to me and I accepted it without hesitation.</p><p>“I see you now, Cass. I know I need to fix this, to fix what I’ve done. I failed you and I need to be the one to make this right.” She continued to sob as all of the shame and grief and pain poured out of her.</p><p>“You’re not making any sense.” Brows furrowed, Cassandra stared at her in confusion before taking her shaking body into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. Cass rubbed her back and put a hand on the back of her head, offering soothing words of comfort. After a few minutes, Rapunzel lifted her head and tried to offer a reassuring smile to Cassandra, who struggled to find words. Rapunzel put a hand on her cheek.</p><p>“All I want is to stay here with you but I have to go.” Cass remained stoic as she nodded but her eyes gave her away. Rapunzel brushed the single tear away with her thumb. “Can you do something for me?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“I need you to get an ancient hourglass from the royal vault.”</p><p>Cass just stared at her, eyes blinking. “I have to say, that wasn’t what I was expecting.”</p><p>“I don’t have a lot of time to explain, we only have a few hours. It’s important, trust me. Can you do it?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” The distinct clanging of metal alerted them to the approaching guards and Cass jumped to her feet. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Don’t let them take you away before I get back, okay? I can’t— I’m not letting you leave without saying goodbye.” She took a deep breath and straightened up, her features hardening instantly. She opened the door right as a gloved fist went to knock, causing Pete to yell in surprise.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, Cassandra.” She glared at him and he looked fearful. Stan stood behind him, tense, as if he was expecting her to attack.</p><p>“Gentlemen. You stay here but I’m going to be back. Do NOT leave until I do. You best not give me any trouble, alright?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Cassandra turned to her and smiled before shutting the door. She suspected Cass had gone when she heard Stan say, “She’s scary, right?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I think I’m more afraid of her than the Captain.” She chuckled to herself, staring up at the ceiling and just hoping Cassandra was able to find the hourglass before sunrise.</p><p>---</p><p>Rapunzel didn’t realize she had dozed off until the rap of knuckles on the door startled her awake. “It’s time to go!” No no no! Cass wasn’t back yet! Frantically she paced around the room.</p><p>“Just give me a minute,” she squeaked. There had to be something she could do.</p><p>“NOW!” The Captain’s baritone voice penetrated the wood and she felt helpless. She shuffled to the door, opening it to find Mrs. Crowley and the Captain waiting for her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she stepped out, letting them lead her down the hallway.</p><p>“Wait!” Cassandra was running toward them, a leather satchel on her shoulder flying behind her. Her face was flush and eyes wide in panic. The sight of her caused Rapunzel’s heart to soar. Cass threw herself between her and the Captain and said, “Wait! You have to let me say goodbye.” Her dad stared down at her, a frown deepening across his face. “Please, dad. I’m never going to see her again.” His mustache twitched and they engaged in a tense staring match.  Just when Rapunzel had convinced herself neither would budge, the Captain gave a barely visible nod. As if worried he might change his mind, Cass instantly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back into the room.</p><p>“I told you that you couldn’t leave without saying goodbye!” She said with a shaking laugh. “And I got it.” Rapunzel opened the satchel as Cass held it out to her and lifted the hourglass, the clouds of blue and pink swirling furiously. “It wasn’t easy but I managed to use the underground passages to get underneath the vault. I— I’m just sorry we don’t have more time.” Her voice continued to tremble. Rapunzel put the hourglass on the bed and turned back toward her.</p><p>“Thank you for everything, Cassandra. These have been some of the best days of my life and I’ll never forget them.” Before she could register it happening, Cass cupped her face in her hands and drew their lips together.</p><p>The wave that crashed over Rapunzel was unlike anything she had experienced. She had been kissed before but it wasn’t being kissed that caused a fire in her heart to ignite. It was the realization that Cassandra's many gestures were not as platonic as she had interpreted them to be. It was Cassandra wrapped around her on cold nights, holding her hand when they were alone. It was the way in which memories of light touches and imagining Cassandra’s smile caused Rapunzel whole body to lift. It was the recognition of butterflies in her stomach and waves of heat rushing to her face when Cassandra laughed and when she would give her one of those looks that made Rapunzel feel as though she had penetrated her soul. It was that desperate longing for more and feeling of loss any time their hands separated or Cass had left her line of sight. It was the immeasurable grief that consumed her as she severed that bridge in the Dark Kingdom, separating them.  Any moment she was without her, her heart missed her so desperately that it felt as though it had been missing a crucial part that kept it beating.</p><p>The kiss was brief and mournful. The moment they broke apart, Cassandra released her and ran from the room. Muffled sobs carried through the hallways. She never was one to let someone see her in an emotional state and Rapunzel knew it was for the best that she leave her now. She needed <em>her </em>Cass. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed the hourglass. <em>Please let this work. </em>She smashed it to the floor, enveloping everything in sight in a thick fog of neon.</p><p>Coughing and clutching at the corner of the bedframe, Rapunzel registered the room coming back to her. It looked the same and felt her stomach drop. Spotting a mirror, she ran toward it and audibly gasped in relief at the sight of her own reflection. Elation quickly faded as she tried to process everything that had happened, both within the last week and the last five minutes. As she left the room, it was like her body knew exactly where to go.</p><p>When she opened Cassandra’s door, she found the room mostly stripped down, the walls bare and the wardrobe practically empty, only housing a few cloaks and loose weapons. She ran her fingers along the doorframe and bit her lip, trying her best not to imagine all of the missing pieces stuffed into chests in the storage room. To her surprise, on the bed sat the crate of items she had left behind when the hourglass exploded. A loose piece of parchment was perched on top with a clumsy scrawl in Eugene’s handwriting that just said <em>I’m sorry</em>. She tossed it aside and found the painting of her and Cass and held it to her heart. Tears filled her eyes and she let herself cry, shuttering against the painting and desperately wishing for Cassandra to be beside her, to tell her everything that she longed to say and to share words of remorse and understanding and love.</p><p>When her breath steadied and her heart calmed, Rapunzel began digging through the crate, putting a few of the items to the side, including Cassandra’s lady in waiting bonnet and a small silver dagger. She found the leather satchel she was looking for and began stuffing everything inside. She walked over to the wardrobe where she grabbed a familiar black cloak and threw it around herself. As she strode from Cassandra’s room and headed for the nearest passage out of the castle, she determined that she was not coming home until she had returned with Cass at her side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all of your kind words! I've put a lot of love in this AU and your comments bring me so much joy!</p><p>There will be an epilogue but I felt that this piece also could stand alone without it and want to leave it up to the reader to decide how they want this AU to end. This story was so much about Rapunzel doing some introspection and allowing herself to recognize patterns that were often enacted in their relationship and changing them. There won't be a quick fix to repair the damage done but she's taken some steps forward that has a lot of potential for repair and growth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>